dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Apocalypse
Lunar Apocalypse is the second episode of Duke Nukem 3D. This episode is set in space, both in space stations and on the Moon. Duke explores a number of spacecrafts and space stations, before landing on the Moon to explore there as well. After forcing his way through lunar facilities, Duke ends up facing off against the Overlord. Spaceport You get to a spaceport with beautiful window views of stars and the Earth, the Moon, and the Sun. Here you first get the Shrink Ray and the Devastator. You have to solve a combination of switches to unlock the shield shaft. Collect the keycards and get to the escape pod. Overall a relatively tame level as the first level in the second episode should be. It is also worth mentioning that hanging around the windows for too long will result in taking damage from the passing alien ships. Incubator It's an incubator. Pretty cool level. The aliens sure picked a nice place to hatch their young, but Duke will have none of that. Not too difficult; hit one switch, get one key, kill a whole bunch of slimers and, most importantly, get the Freezethrower. Warp Factor This level includes a reference to the Starship Enterprise. You can even visit TNG's bridge if you look carefully. A Mini Battlelord appears here and is much easier than his big brother. Duke has some great unique quotes here, Looks like '''I '''have the comm.! This level also contains a ridiculous amount of Sentry Drones; most of which are hiding behind a door or in a tunnel, giving you little time to react. Fusion Station A fusion station. It's not really clear whether this level is of human or alien origin. It decorated with a lot of alien structures, but the name "fusion station" suggests it's a nuclear fusion plant. It's a pretty eerie level for the first time player. A very linear level that directs you to the exit from start to finish. Pretty intense encounter with the fatties at the end though. There are no keys or key doors in this map. This level is definitely a unique one. The entire level is one huge structure and if you're packing any jet pack fuel, you can literally fly right to the top floor. Occupied Territory The hardest level in episode two, enemy wise. The name implies this was a human space station that just got completely ravaged by aliens. This level is troublesome after you open those first big doors. First you get enforcers, then a TON of sentry drones, then more enforcers. Once you get the first key, you get the pleasure of fighting the Mini Battlelord just for another keycard. Once you open the central room, you can either shoot the switch on the wall to get to Spin Cycle, the secret level, or hit the regular switch and have to fight more Mini Battlelords to get to Tiberius Station. As its name suggests, this level is filled to the brim with aliens. Enforcers and Octabrains? Those guys are wimps. Remember that Mini Battlelord at the end of Warp Factor? Well there's five of them in this mission, none of which go out of their way to be friendly. You'll definitely want to hang onto that RPG and Devastator ammo, but there is a nice pipebomb alternative as well. When you shoot the switch on the left wall, look to the right wall and notice something opened. The secret exit is in the the wall you just opened next to the normal exit. Spin Cycle (secret level) The first secret level in Lunar Apocalypse, which is accessed from the secret exit in Occupied Territory. The map is basically a large, big circle. Think of this map as a washing machine cause of the conveyor belt going in circles. You start off with in the area in Alpha, and start off by pressing switches, one in each area like Beta, Gamma, and Delta. Also by pressing the switches that will open the door(s) at the other side of the conveyor belt at the middle that releases Assault Troopers, Assault Commanders, and Centry drones. After you kill them all, press four more switches in each room the enemies started in the wall on the left of the switch will open up. Be careful, as you go in the exit room two Mini Battlelords appear and try to kill you. Press the exit switch when you're done. Tiberius Station Finally on the moon. Not sure how though after the experience at Occupied Territory! The station (named after Captain Kirk's middle name) is covered with radioactive slime and lots of enforcers. A pretty straightforward level that goes by pretty quickly. Lunar Reactor Another moon level. This one is notable for its theme song, which remains one of the most popular songs from the DN3D soundtrack. A large level with a nuclear reactor and a Battlelord or two. Some good lines here too! Poor Duke... Dark Side The lunatic is on the grass... a good old level combining elements from Pink Floyd, Star Wars, and 2001: A Space Odyssey. The transports connecting different parts of the base together were pretty revolutionary at the time. Beautiful music and lots of enemies, including a pack of sentry drones and a Battlelord guarding the monolith that leads to the heart of the alien moon invasion. Lunatic Fringe, the second secret level in the episode, can also be accessed near the end of the level. This is also one of the longest levels in the game. To get to Lunatic Fringe, when you go in the monolith, look to your left you'll find a crack in the wall. When you blow it up, jump in there then walk down the the pathway of the secret passage. The secret exit is there. Lunatic Fringe (secret level) The second secret level in Lunar Apocalypse, which is accessed from the secret level in Dark Side. This level is tough because of the two Battlelords in the central area. This level was also revolutionary because the player was required to run 720 degrees around the arena before Duke could get back to the starting point. Aside from the enemies though, this level is short and sweet. Overlord Contains the Overlord. Almost a pure boss level. Kill another Battlelord, jump down the ventilation shaft, and battle the master of the moon invasion. Duke humiliates the Overlord in ways that we shall not speak of. Category:Levels Category:Lists Category:Duke Nukem 3D